Bioshock Infinite: Remission
by forthary
Summary: A brief epilogue of Bioshock Infinite that goes a bit beyond the ending and ties together more loose ends. A.K.A. the extended cut. Set in the current universe.


_One by one their seats were emptied._

_One by one they went away._

_Now the family is parted._

_Will it be complete one day?_

- Lyrics from "Will the Circle be Unbroken?"

* * *

**Bioshock Infinite: Remission**

Darkness surrounded Booker DeWitt as he felt the feeling of falling. It was a rather alien experience for him, even with all that he went through in Columbia. He couldn't remember who, what, when, where or why. What was going on? As he continued to fall, suddenly everything flashed in his mind and he ended up at his desk in his old apartment. He was still confused, but at least he felt normal again. As he was trying to add all the pieces together in his mind, he heard some sort of noise come from the room next to him.

"Anna? Is that you?" Booker blurted out, as he opened the door to his other room to investigate the noise. As he approached the crib and tried to look inside, once again, a white flash appeared and his surroundings warped out, only to be replaced by a sight that gave him shivers once again: The location of his attempted baptism. As he stood in the water recovering from his disorientation, Booker turned around and saw a sight that chilled his blood: Elizabeth. She was on her knees in the water, crying, sobbing and showing extreme distress over what she had done. Booker questioned to himself if this was all real, and after feeling the water flowing between his legs, as well as his injured hand slightly throbbing of pain from dunking it in the river, he said,

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, it's me!"

Elizabeth stopped crying and very slowly tilted her head up. She could not believe what she heard, but what she heard with her ears was true. Immediately, a flood of emotions raced through her mind; all sorts of positive and negative feelings came and went, telling her all sorts of things that she could not sort out. She sat still for a good 30 seconds, trying to decide how to react. Her patience ran thin, however, and she suddenly stood up and charged at Booker while screaming,

"No! No! I saw you die! You can't…"

"Elizabeth!" Booker shouted, as he countered Elizabeth's attempted lounge at him and embraced her in a fatherly hug after failing to punch him. Immediately, she stopped being hostile and sobbed very slightly, being reassured that this was no illusion, and in fact the real Booker DeWitt she came to know very fondly. Eventually, she embraced Booker to signify her acceptance of him. Booker rubbed her back and began to feel like crying a bit. After 2 minutes passed by, both of them let go and Elizabeth asked,

"How you can still be alive?"

To which Booker replied,

"Honestly? I don't know. When I went under, I was falling. Falling in darkness. It was mind-numbing. Then I came to and was back in my office. When I heard some sorta noise come from the room next to me, I went in and somehow came here. Did…did we get rid of Comstock?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "He no longer is alive anywhere. He is good as dead. And with it, so has Columbia." As Elizabeth and Booker walked towards the island in the river, Elizabeth continued, "But…so have we, and yet we're still here. I don't make any sense of it."

As Booker and Elizabeth reached the island and sat down next to each other, Booker checked his wallet. It was still damp, but when he looked inside, his identification was gone, as was his Pinkerton badge. All that was there was the shriveled up cash he had before he left to try and wipe away his debt. Booker then said,

"You know what? I don't either. It seems I really don't exist anymore. Not to other people anyways. But we're not dead either. I don't think I want to think about it too much anyways, this shit is for the birds."

Booker paused, then said, "I still can't believe all this nonsense. I…I did so many bad things after you were born. After your mom died. I can't believe I gave up on you." Booker's feelings of crying intensified somewhat as he continued, "Probably my biggest mistake…"

"I already know all about it," Elizabeth interrupted. "I know you made a mistake. And I know you tried to undo it. Ever since you rescued me, I've learned a lot of things. And one of them is that life never always is what it seems to be. I can make big mistakes too, you know."

Booker thought about it briefly before asking, "Elizabeth…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to what I did to you." Elizabeth's attention increased as booker continued, "Ever since that day when I lost you, I thought I lost everything; you had some of your mom's looks on you, and it hurt so bad every time I thought about what happened. I could see both you and your mom's face whenever I thought about you. I wanted a new life for what happened."

Booker then took a deep breath before continuing, "Elizabeth…or Anna, if that's alright," To which Elizabeth accepted her father's original name for her by nodding, before Booker continued, "I wanted to say I have nothing bad to say about you for what happened on Columbia. You were right to treat me the way you did. I was a damn fool for the things I did. I wanted to ask you if…if you can forgive me for what I did."

Elizabeth then uttered, "Yes…yes I will. You did what was right for me when you remembered. Even when you didn't, you still protected me even when things went wrong. I couldn't have asked for anyone more."

Booker then was on the verge of crying when he said, "Thank you…thank you so much. It means so much to be forgiven." Booker then put his hand with Elizabeth's and after a moment of reflection, asked, "I want to start over again, to do things right and make things matter for us. For your mom. And for our future. I want to be a father that won't abandon you, that will do what he can to make you happy and protect you. Can I come with you to Paris so we can live the way we want to?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Yes…father." To which Booker replied,

"I'll make things right for you, daughter…I will!" After which Booker and Elizabeth had a feeling in each other that surfaced. Slowly, but surely, their faces moved to each other, and their eyes slowly closed. When they did, they locked each other's lips and kissed each other in passionate, holy love; tears streamed from both of their eyes as they have finally bonded fully each other and created a unbreakable tie in each other that will not separate them apart, ever again. Elizabeth then laid on top of her father and continued to passionately kiss him, wanting to show her affection for him as much as she could, to which Booker also intensified his affection for her.

Their suffering was now over. They have won. Booker will no longer give up on Elizabeth, and Elizabeth will show eternal loyalty to her father since he will now be there for her, even when death does them part. Booker and Elizabeth continued to give passion to each other for what seemed like an eternity, until they finally got to their senses and stood up. After briefly looking at the river, both of them turned around and Elizabeth then said,

"There's just so much I want to ask…so many doors…so many opportunities. I want to see it all!"

Booker then said, "The best part about it is its true. But we gotta do it one step at a time, hon. So, what door will this take us to? Paris and paradise?"

Elizabeth let out a wide smile and said, "You bet!" as they walked up towards the door. Booker then said,

"You first, Elizabeth…or do you prefer, Anna?"

To which she replied, "Whatever you want, dad. Or do you prefer, father?"

Booker chucked and said, "Whatever you want."

Anna then opened the door, which gave them a mystical view of the Eiffel Tower in Champ de Mars Park. They stepped through the door and with it, paradise was finally in their grip.


End file.
